The present invention relates to a keyword display system, a keyword display method, and a program.
The technology of extracting keywords from conversational information, and arranging a relevancy between the keywords on a two-dimensional space is described in Patent Literature 1.
So as to activate a participating conversation at any time, thereby making creativity of the conversation stronger, “the topic processor” described in the Patent Literature 1 enables a speech sentence processing module to perform a morpheme analysis for speeches of respective participants and to extract keywords, a conversation structuring module to successively arrange a relevancy between the keyword and the speech on a two-dimensional space and to structure contents of the conversation, a topic developing condition recognition module to grasp developing conditions of a topic from the contents of the conversation and transition information of the speech, and a topic providing module to extract and provide information that becomes a subject of the topic in response to detection of a change in the topic by a topic providing module activation module.
Further, the above-described Patent literature 1 has an advantage that it is easy to visually recognize a relevancy between the keywords because the keywords are extracted from the participating conversations and are arranged two-dimensionally by causing them to correspond to the topic.    PTL 1: JP-P1998-69482A
By the way, the daily conversation is made with footings of respective speakers taken into consideration. For example, in a certain project, importance is attached to the speech of a person in charge of the above project as compared with the speeches of other persons participating in the above project, and a relevancy between the keyword that a person in charge of the project has spoken and its related keyword becomes very important at the moment of promoting the project.
For example, in the project, there exist not only a person in charge of the above project but also leaders by each group, and a relevancy between the keywords to be extracted from the conversation between a person in charge of a project and a group leader of the above project is not identical to a relevancy between the keywords to be extracted from the conversation between a group leader of the project and a mere participant of the project from a viewpoint of importance attached hereto.
The technology of the Patent literature 1, however, exclusively pays attention only to the keywords that are spoken during conversation without taking the position and footing of the speaker into consideration.